Problems with Being a 13 Year Old Youtuber
by KidlatMC
Summary: Basically I'm a youtuber. A pretty famous one at that.
1. Basically, I'm a Youtuber

Wassup? I'm Izzy. You may have heard of me, you may have not, but I bet you know me by a different name. Kidlatmc. Basically, I'm a youtuber for mainly gaming and random videos. And how many subscribers do I have? About a half a million. But being a famous youtuber has it's cons as well… Especially when you're a 13 year girl, trying to juggle school, the expectations of the interwebs and my family life. So how'd I get into making videos you ask? Well, a couple months ago, I saw one of my friends, Casey was playing it during digital tech and boom! A couple weeks later I had bought Minecraft and was playing quite avidly on my laptop. I also started to watch other youtubers like Skydoesminecraft, PewDiePie, Markiplier and yeah you get the point. It wasn't until recently that I actually had the courage to record myself playing survival mode on Minecraft and I posted it and my channel just exploded. It grew from a weekly Minecraft video to people requesting me to play other games like Five Nights at Freddy's or making random skits, without showing my face of course, since it's one of the rules my parents set when my channel was becoming super popular or just me playing my viola, again, without showing my face. Basically, this is an adventure through a youtuber's perspective, at the age of 13. Welcome to my life.


	2. Chapter 1: Three Days Before PAX

**Ello! With this fanfic, I'm writing with my friend TheRainyAsian so if you want to read Eric's POV just search the username TheRainyAsian. Also, if you follow and favorite this fic we send you a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**Enjoy :)**

**~KidlatMC**

_Izzy's POV: Three days before PAX_

"...And that wraps up today's episode for Hexxit guys!" I finished, clicking the button to end recording. I sighed, sitting back in my seat, rubbing my eyes. It was nearing the end of summer and I seriously should have been getting some sleep but hey, it was still summer. Staying up late was basically a thing for me ever since I started up my youtube channel a year ago. I pulled up the software that I used to edit my videos and with a few clicks, had completely edited and uploaded it to my channel. Glancing at the time on my laptop, I realized that it was 1:34 a.m. in the morning. My parents would have been livid, seeing that I wasn't getting sleep because I stayed up playing Minecraft but they were out of town for a wedding that apparently kids weren't allowed to attend. My older cousin was staying over at my house for the next few weeks until my parents came back and being the awesome cousin she is, she let me stay up as long as I wanted too. I yawned and checked my twitter, sifting through some tweets fans sent me. I smiled, reading a few. Some of them were asking if I was going to PAX this year. I decided to tweet about it.

_Kidlatmc kidlatmc - 1m_

_I know a lot of you guys are wondering if I'm going to PAX or not… I might be… Along with therainyasian too. :D Just keep a look out for us… _

_12 likes 10 comments 5 retweets_

I grinned as I saw the swarm of replies I received in just a couple of minutes of posting that tweet. Many of them were mostly more people begging me to confirm that I was coming but I had to keep my identity a secret. One problem with being a youtuber at the age of 13. It was the only rule that my parents established when they found out I was becoming a high ranking youtuber. _Keep your identity a secret_, they told me, remembering the conversation we had a few months ago at dinner. _You can say where you are and what you do but nothing that can give away your name or what you look like. _This was daily challenge, since I would use my personal accounts on social media such as Instagram or Facebook, seeing someone of my fans would try to figure out my identity. It made me feel like I was Superman or something. I shut down my laptop and got up from my desk. I literally took 3 steps and reached my bed since I had my desk in my room. Laying down, I shut my eyes, exhaustion taking over and I fell asleep in seconds.

_Beep! _My iPhone vibrated, jolting me awake. I groaned and turned over, holding my pillow around my head, trying to block out the sound. My iPhone beeped again, like it knew I wouldn't get up unless it was being really annoying. And it was. It went of a couple more times before I gave up and reached over to grab my iPhone and glasses on my nightstand. I placed my glasses on and checked my lock screen. It was 10:27 a.m. and also read, _5 text from Eric. _I quickly read them, my eyes adjusting to the brightness of the screen.

Text Messages:

Eric - 3 minutes ago: _I saw what you tweeted last night. Seriously?_

Eric - 2 minutes ago: _Anddd you're probably not responding to me because you stayed up last night and trying to sleep?_

Eric - 1 minute ago: _HELLOOOOOOO_

Eric - 40 seconds ago: IZZYYYYYYY

Eric - 10 seconds ago: _I'm going to keep spamming you until you text me back…_

Eric - 5 seconds ago: _Hello?! We need to record too you know! IZZY! _

Me - now: _Okay, okay I'm up. Sheesh. _

I quickly texted back, resting my head against the backboard of my bed frame, waiting for him to reply. Hearing clattering from the kitchen down below, I figured my cousin was up making breakfast. _Beep! _I raised up my phone and swiped the screen to unlock it.

Eric - 1 minute ago: _About that tweet you posted. Really?! I mean REALLY?! _

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Eric had the same rules for him when it came to being a youtuber but I didn't care as much.

Me - 30 seconds ago: _Whatttt? xD_

Eric - 5 seconds ago: _-_- _

Laughing, I texted back:

Me - now: _Okay, I know, I know. Keep our identity secret and all that but come on! I said maybe we're coming. _

Eric - now: _Still…_

"IZZY! COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST." My cousin yelled from the kitchen. I gazed down at my phone, but I decided that I would just respond to Eric later.

Me - now: _Brb need to eat _

I texted before tossing my phone on my desk and throwing off the covers of my bed. Taking a look in my mirror, I frown, seeing that I had a horrible bed head. Ugh, for some reason, my hair likes to just get really really messy when I went to sleep. Being lazy, I smoothed my hair as best I could and tied it up in a ponytail. I had recently cut it but it was still lengthy enough to put it up. Thank god for that. Anyways, most of my morning was pretty regular. Went downstairs, ate some cereal, talked with my cousin until my brother trotted down the stairs, awake. Then I would go back upstairs, take a shower then spend what seems like an eternity trying to detangle my hair. After that, I went to my room, being "antisocial" (as my brother called it) to record some more. Usually, I never really stockpiled videos unless I needed to and with school coming up soon, I tried to record at least 3 videos a day. Another issue with being a youtuber at 13; school. Personally, I don't hate school. like so of the people my age. Sure, some of the teachers are not all great and yeah, homework can be a pain as well but it's for our own good to get into college and everything. If you're thinking that I'm only saying this because I'm one of those so called "popular" kids at school, guess again. My school has 3 categories you are in, the populars, the middle and the lowlifes. I'm somewhere in the middle group same with Eric. What's ironic with that, is that I'm actually way popular online than in real life. By like a couple thousand people. I'm not saying that I'm a loner or anything is just that I have a tight circle of friends.

Anyways, I snatched up my phone from my desk, reclining back in my chair, my feet propped. I wasn't suppose to sit in this posture since my mom was a nurse and said I could injure my back and my dad was a software developer who always reminded me to have proper posture whenever I was sitting at a computer but once in awhile I would relax like this with out them knowing. _1 text from Eric _my phone read when I turned it on. _  
><em>

Eric - 34 minutes ago: _Okay, hurry up though so we can record soon!_

Me - 30 seconds ago: _Back, logging on to my laptop now _

Setting down my phone, I opened up my laptop and it instantly flashed on. I quickly typed in my password and clicked on the Minecraft icon ,waiting for the window to pop up. In a few seconds I was online and trying to pick a server to play on. Hmmm... What video should I record to day? My phone buzzed and almost fell of my desk but I caught it just in time. _1 text from Eric_

Eric - 2 minutes ago: _Good you're back. So what do you wanna record to day?_

Me - 1 minute ago: _I dunno. I have a bunch of my survival and hexxit vids done so why not some Hunger Games?_

Eric - now: _Sure. Let me get on skype first_

Smiling, I started to hum my favorite song Viva La Vida by Coldplay. I love alternative music and alternative bands. I'm not really into bandoms, which are fandoms for bands, I'm more into Superwholock and all that good stuff. If you haven't heard of Superwholock I would try to explain it but it would probably would end up me just bursting in to tears because of feels. And if you don't know what feels are... you probably don't wanna know. Suddenly, I hear the doops of the sound when someone is skype calling me. I answered and said, "Ello Eric."

"Morning Izzy. What server do you wanna go on today?" He asked me, while I pull up the program I use to record my videos.

"Anything you want really..." I replied, search through all the servers have connected too. "There's the Fridge, or Mineplex, or…" I trailed off, waiting for Eric's reply.

"Ok, lets start on 3, 2, 1…"


End file.
